


If it's meant to be

by ObsidianDestiny



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: Well Like my other oneshot if I say anything for a summary it will give out the plotline.





	If it's meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> It is quite fun to reread old works and see how I've improved, I was in a melancholy mood when I wrote this and had just broke up with my ex. 
> 
> On happier note we got back together a year after and are still going strong/

I walked through the house one last time remembering the good Times I and my Lover had before he got transfixed in his new job and stopped coming home until early in the morning. 

I was leaving that day before he got home, I could not keep going like this and I knew I had to leave before something drastic happened.   
I would miss him and the times we had together but I needed to be true to myself and my heart told me to leave, I knew he would be hurt and it was killing me to leave but sometimes things don't work out.

I regretted moving from our La Push to Seattle for new chances and more than we had back home, we were poor in La Push but we were happy.   
We never fought or slept in a different room like we did in the new house, Sam never worked so late and always came home before nine.   
But with the new job and higher bills he started taking more hours and soon he wasn't coming home he would just sleep at the office since he would have to be back up for work.   
I would miss the old Sam so much but this Sam wasn't mine, I didn't know this stranger that took over Sam's body. I didn't like the changed Sam and wished the old one would come back but I knew that was impossible.

"Jacob?" Sam’s deep voice startled me it was hardly time for him to be home it was only two in the afternoon. I walked out into the front hallway and saw him standing there looking at me with sad eyes. 

“I am so sorry, Jacob for not being here enough. But please don’t leave me.” Sam said and tears filled my eyes.

“I have to Sam, I can’t stay here and you can’t lower your hours.” I said quietly as a single tear escaped my eye.

“I quit, I couldn’t take it anymore. I was hurting you and it killed me, Paul said I could come work in the shop with him and we never sold our old house.” Sam said pleadingly.

“We can go home and forget about living in City?” I said hopefully. 

“Yes, I already got things situated with Sue and Charlie they’re going over to the house to get it ready while we pack what we need now and get the rest later.” Sam said and I smiled joyfully before running into his arms and crashing my mouth to his.

“Let’s go home.” I said pulling away and led him up stairs to pack. 

Epilogue: four Years later

Things got a lot better, we moved back to La Push and Sam joined his Best Friend at the local garage, he asked me to marry him two years later and we now married with a beautiful little girl named Jasmine who we adopted six months ago. I was prepared to let Sam go but Sam wasn’t ready to let me go and things worked out.


End file.
